The invention relates to an intervertebral disk prosthesis with a bone plate, a top plate opposite said base plate and an intervening core.
An intervertebral disk prosthesis is described in DE 42 08 116 C. Similarly, EP 0 471 821 B describes an intervertebral disk prosthesis with a core which is spherical on one side. In spite of these intervertebral disk prostheses, there still is a need for a intervertebral disk prosthesis which simulates a vertebral disk.